Kyle Rayner (Earth 1)
History After saving the life of a construction worker in New York, Kyle Rayner was chosen to wield the other six rings in the Emotional Spectrum, in addition to his own green one. Soon after being attacked by Arkillo, Munk, Bleez, and Fatality, who believed he had stolen the rings, Kyle unsuccessfully tried to explain that the rings were not actually stolen by him, to no avail. Later, however, he was rescued by Saint Walker, who traveled with him to Oa seeking answers. When Rayner arrived, he realized that Ganthet had been stripped of his emotions, and the Guardians demanded to know about the rings following him. When Kyle struggled to respond effectively, the Guardians sought to restrain him for interrogation but were shocked when all six rings chose Kyle as their respective users. They slipped onto his fingers and, to the shock of the Guardians, Kyle became the Lantern for the entire Emotional Spectrum. Though initially overpowering the Guardians, he was soon overwhelmed and all of the rings, save his original Green Lantern Ring and an Orange Power Ring, were destroyed. The Guardians tried to expel Kyle from the Green Lantern Corps and strip him of his ring, but this proved unsuccessful. Soon the Orange Lantern Ring revealed itself not to be a ring, but an Orange Lantern constructs by the name of Glomulus. Again, the Guardians' citadel was breached, this time by Saint Walker and the cadre of ring bearers who had previously ambushed Kyle (Bleez, Munk, Fatality and Arkillo). A quick fight ensued between the two factions, with the Guardians emerging victorious. Having seen the intruders dealt with, the Guardians were ready to arrest all of their adversaries, at which point Larfleeze and his entire corp of orange constructs (with the exception of Sayd, whose head he was riding on) burst through the ceiling wall, declaring that they were all his. With Larfleeze's help they managed to escape the Guardians and Sayd said that a force from beyond tried to pull Larfleeze's Orange Power Ring. Rise of the Third Army Following the events of the Larfleeze-Invictus War and The Fall of The Blue Lanterns, Kyle was now preparing to fight the Guardians of the Universe. His first color of choice to master was the Red of Rage. Kyle is physically and verbally tormented by Atrocitus in a cemetery with Carol Ferris watching from the sidelines. Atrocitus was trying to anger Kyle through sheer force and humiliation but sensed no angry spark in him. Once thrown through the headstone of his former girlfriend Alexandra DeWitt, Kyle started to have flashbacks of their happy times until her horrific murder at the hands of Major Force. Atrocitus berated Kyle further, but Kyle replied that he felt just sadness at the site of his former lover's grave. Carol, on the other hand, tried to tell Atrocitus that this wasn't the way to inspire rage. Atrocitus threatened Carol not to interfere, then he took Kyle with him, saying that, upon their return, Kyle would "be a new man." He then took Kyle to the Middle East where a small village was being massacred by a rebel faction. Again and again, Atrocitus forced Kyle to watch families slaughtered while Kyle tried to avert his gaze. However, increasingly angered by the slaughter and Atrocitus' own inaction against the bloodshed, Kyle finally channeled the blinding power of rage and transformed into a Red Lantern avatar. Using his new powers, Kyle killed all of the violent rebels and then angrily told Atrocitus that he was no better than the rebels to which Atrocitus replied, "No, child...I am WORSE!" Atrocitus then left Kyle reminding him of their bargain against the Guardians. Kyle then used the power of Hope to heal the wounded in the village. He returned to Carol and to see her using her Star Sapphire ring to fix Alex DeWitt's headstone. However, upon his return, Kyle appeared cold and unaffected by Carol's gesture. He told her that he would move onto the next color by asking his ring to locate Arkillo. Carol tried to speak to Kyle wondering what Atrocitus did to him, however, Kyle ignored her and flew off with Carol chasing after him. Lights Out After the events of the Rise of the Third Army, Kyle was approached by the group of Templar Guardians who sought his assistance in navigating the universe in search of a better understanding of its inhabitants and its customs. Untrusting, Kyle declined at first, until Hal managed to persuade him, and that doing so would be in the best interest of the Green Lantern Corps and the universe because of the fact that these new Guardians could be potential threats, as the old Guardians were. The first outing that Kyle and the Guardians undertook led them to the outer edge of the universe where an anomaly in the form of a giant floating mass was being studied by multiple spaceships and guarded by Exeter. The Guardians left Kyle to deal with Exeter while they would take a closer look at the anomaly. As Kyle wielded the white light to protect himself, the anomaly exploded and released Relic before the Guardians had a chance to warn him. Now facing Relic and obviously out-powered, the Guardians called on the assistance of Carol Ferris, nonconsensually pulling her from Earth. As Kyle attempted to battle Relic, he was captured as the entity studied Kyle's memories. With the combined force of Carol Ferris and Exeter, Carol managed to talk Kyle out of his illusion as Relic fled with the collected information. The group managed to track down Relic to the Blue Lantern Corps' home planet, where he attempted to drain their Central Power Battery. Despite the best efforts of the Blue Lanterns and Kyle's group, Relic managed to empty the battery's reservoir of hope. With an injured Saint Walker, the other Blue Lanterns sacrificed themselves to allow Walker and Kyle's group to escape via Kyle's Indigo teleportation powers. Kyle space-warped the group to Oa where he met with Hal. They learned that the Green Lantern Central Power Battery was also acting out of sorts. Not long after, Relic arrived and encouraged the Lanterns to stand down by surrendering their rings. When they declined and began their attacks, no constructs seemed to harm him, and he successfully drained the Power Battery. Without an active power battery, Oa began self-destructing. While John stayed to fight as a distraction, Hal and Kyle lead the other Lanterns to safety. While observing Oa's destruction from a safe distance, Kyle sensed the presence of most of the Entities- Ion, Adara, The Predator, Ophidian, The Butcher, Proselyte. They commandeered Kyle's body as a host and struck out at Relic. Hal and the other Lanterns tried in vain to force the entities to leave Kyle's body, but not until the Guardians reminded Kyle that he could pit the entities against each other long enough for him to take control and to contain them. From what Kyle learned from the Entities, he knew that he could not stop Relic but instead should help him save the universe. When Kyle did find Relic, after all, the latter entrapped Kyle in a blanket of devices that drained the energy Relic needed until Hal and the Lanterns of every Lantern Corps managed to save him. The Lanterns distracted Relic long enough for Kyle to pull Relic through the Source Wall that guards the edge of the universe. The two of them disappeared until Relic was seen transforming into a part of the wall, a typical reaction to anyone who would venture too closely. Hal and the other corps members thought Kyle dead and transported themselves to Mogo, the new home planet of the Green Lanterns. The Guardians, though, stayed behind to study the wall when they saw Kyle reemerge from the other side. Kyle told them how the Entities sacrificed themselves to refill the reservoir that fuels the rings of the Lanterns. The Guardians decided that this was too important for others to know, and so they came to the decision that Kyle's survival must be kept a secret, as his journey had only just begun. Crisis Just before the events of Forever Evil, Kyle Rayner was alerted to a cosmic being arriving on Earth. He raced across the stars and eventually arrived at the source of the alert. It was there where he found Red Hood and Donna Troy, ready to face off against the Monitor. Upon seeing the heroes fight the Monitor, Kyle jumps in and assists. However, the Monitor overpowers them and explains why he arrived. He tells them the Anti-Monitor has returned to reality after the cosmic changes and he murdered Duela Dent as his power passed through her Earth. He says the Monitors are the only ones who can truly protect the Multiverse from him, but a being called Monarch is waging war against the Monitors. Jason Todd demands to know what it has to do with them, and explains he's not the world saving type. The Monitor says he has seen every world that exists and he knows that is incorrect. He says the heroes must find Ray Palmer, as they will need him to protect the Multiverse from destruction and rebirth. They were sent through the Multiverse, traveling from Earth to Earth as they searched for Ray Palmer. They fought Monarch's forces as well as native threats to the Earths. Eventually, they managed to find Palmer on Earth 51. However, once finding Ray, Bob the Monitor betrayed the team as he tried to kill Palmer. Soon, the trio found themselves in a war between Monarch and the Monitors which destroyed that reality. The Challengers managed to escape to Apokolips. There, with other heroes, they managed to stop Earth 51's Brother Eye from taking over that planet. Afterwards, they were transported back to a reconstructed Earth 51 where the Great Disaster emerged. Having completed their mission, the Challengers from Beyond returned to Earth 1. Justice 2033 A Green Lantern once again, Kyle continued to serve the universe as a protector. Kyle heard of Brother Eye's actions on Earth, but was preoccupied elsewhere in space. Kyle traveled with the Green Lantern Corps to Earth in 2030 when John Stewart made the call to assault Brother Eye and retake the planet. However, Brother Eye had weaponized the Justice League Watchtower. Various Lanterns died in the battle even before Brother Eye activated the orbital cannon. The cannon killed many others, but Rayner survived the blast and was shot out of the sky towards Earth. After the Corps retreated to Mogo, Brother Eye shut down all traffic in and out of the planet and the Corps all but abandoned the Sol system. Over the next three years, Kyle hid his ring away and retired into civilian life as he was emotionally destroyed by the defeat and the loss of his friends. He settled in Coast City, Hal Jordan's hometown and the place Kyle crash landed. Kyle managed to get a job as a graphic designer at Feast Magazine. Kyle never put the ring on again until 2033. In 2033, Boom Tubes opened across the globe as the forces of Apokolips invaded Earth. However, Coast City was ground zero. As a Parademon crashed into Kyle's apartment, he put on the ring and sprung into action. Alongside other heroes, Kyle defended Coast City and the world by forcing Darkseid back to Apokolips. This prompted Kyle to fully return to being the Green Lantern, protecting Coast City and Earth from Brother Eye. A month later, the heroes reunited as the second Justice League, finally making the move to take down Brother Eye. Kyle was part of the space team that went after the Watchtower. The team managed to ground the Watchtower and defeat Brother Eye once on the ground. Kyle joined the rest of the new Justice League in Washington, D.C. for the ceremony. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Artistry: Kyle is a skilled and creative artist. He's been an artist since he was born and has an equally long history of creativity. He's drawn, painted, sculptured, photographed, inked, colored, designed, and created thousands of works of art with or without his Rings. * Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Kyle's constructs are amongst the most powerful. Kyle's constructs are much more elaborate than those of any other green lanterns, often fading into view like a sketch refined into an illustration. * Indomitable Will Paraphernalia Equipment * Green Lantern Power Battery * Kyle Rayner's Green Lantern Suit I ''(formerly)'' * Kyle Rayner's Hybrid Lantern Suit ''(formerly)'' * Kyle Rayner's Red Lantern Suit ''(formerly)'' * Kyle Rayner's White Lantern Suit ''(formerly)'' * Kyle Rayner's Green Lantern Suit II ''(formerly)'' * Kyle Rayner's Omega Lantern Suit ''(formerly)'' * Kyle Rayner's Green Lantern Suit III ''(formerly)'' * Kyle Rayner's Green Lantern Suit IV Weapons * Green Lantern Ring ** Energy Construct Creation *** Force Field ** Energy Projection ** Flight * White Lantern Ring (Formerly) * Blue Lantern Ring (Formerly) * Red Lantern Ring (Formerly) * Qwardian Power Ring (Formerly) * Indigo Power Ring (Formerly) * Star Sapphire Ring (Formerly) * Orange Lantern Ring (Formerly) * Life Equation (Formerly) Oath "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" Trivia * Kyle Rayner was born in 1998. * Kyle Rayner has a crush on M'gann M'orzz. See Also * Aaron Rayner * Maura Rayner * Sarko * Oblivion * Teen Titans * Titans * New Guardians * White Lantern Corps * Omega Men * Red Lantern Corps * Sinestro Corps * Blue Lantern Corps * Indigo Tribe * Star Sapphire Corps * Los Angeles * Justice 2033 Vol 1 19 Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Blue Lantern Corps Members Category:Indigo Tribe Members Category:Orange Lantern Corps Members Category:Sinestro Corps Members Category:Star Sapphire Corps Members Category:Red Lantern Corps Members Category:White Lantern Corps Members Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Titans Members Category:Justice League Members